The quality of an optimum decorative paint results from a number of components performance that is a part of such formulation. Each element, each raw material is present to impart properties and characteristics to contribute with and modify the results of the final product quality. Certainly, a proper choice may change for example the hiding power, gloss, drying, durability, and including, the cost.
Among the main raw materials that sensitively impact the quality of a basic formulation in decorative paints one finds the coalescent agents. By definition, coalescence means the process through which a cell or latex particle (high molecular weight polymers dispersed in water) approaches themselves, agglutinate, and fuse to build a continued and homogeneous film. After the first step, the evaporation, and under room temperature, some paints can even decrease the film forming temperature (Tg—vitreous transition temperature) and build the expected film with no use of any coalescent. The result, however is extremely soft films that become dirty easily, are hard to be cleaned, and are very little resistant and durable. However, adding a coalescent even under adverse conditions such as low temperatures, high humidity, leads to high quality and performance films. A general and detailed description of the coalescent effect can be found in H. J. Kok, Filmbildehilfsmittel, in: H. Kittel (ed.) Lehrbuch der Lacke and Beschichtungen, 2. Edition., Bd. 4, Hrsg. M. Ortelt, S. Hirzel Verl., Stuttgart (2007).
Taking the disadvantages of the state of the art into account it has been the object of the represent invention to provide new coalescent agents/solvents for making lacquers and paints which show compared to the products found in the market                lower Minimum Film Forming Temperature;        higher pendulum hardness of the films, even at low coalescent concentrations;        increased scrub and block resistance of the films,        better gloss;        higher stability also at elevated temperatures; and        at least similar biodegradability.        